Citizens Band transmitting and receiving units, commonly referred to as transceivers, are presently being installed in motor vehicles in increasing volume and it is customary for the driver of the vehicle to drive a moving vehicle with one hand on the wheel while the other hand is used to hold a microphone as messages are being transmitted by the driver. It is understood that there has been objection to this practice when continuously carried out by some traffic officers as it is claimed that in the event of a sudden traffic emergency, failure to have both hands available for driving may lead to difficulty.
Various proposals have been made for mounting Citizen Band units in vehicles and it is wellknown in the art to provide remote control devices for radio receiving appartus as well as portable units to be carried by an operator. Proposals of this nature are, for example, noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,926,256, 2,520,732, 2,436,177, 3,745,462 and 3,914,629. More recently, there has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,924 a Citizens Band transceiver assembly for mounting a transceiver on the body of a motorcycle. In all of these proposed arrangements, it is understood that manual control is required.